


The Motel Job

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Gunplay, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun, a table and a horrid motel room on Biscayne Boulevard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motel Job

When Fiona broke down the door to a motel room on Biscayne Boulevard, she had no idea that, hours earlier, the Leverage team had stolen it to keep it away from a greedy developer. She also had no idea that Parker was part of Leverage. Parker, dressed as an employee of the motel, raised her hands as Fiona pointed her PPK at her.

"Do you work here?" Fiona said.

"Of course I do."

"You know I can report you to the manager and you can get fired?"

"I can't get fired. This is my job. I mean, I've never held down an actual job in my life…"

"You're with that developer, aren’t you?"

"You mean the man that wants to buy all the motels in this area to store his drugs?"

Fiona walked to Parker, gun raised. "Hands up in the air. Spread your legs."

Parker kept her hands in the air and spread her legs.

"Walk towards the table."

Parker walked to the table in the motel room. Fiona caught up with her and bent her over the table.

Fiona was about to grab her cell phone when Parker tried to escape from Fiona, accidentally rubbing her crotch on the edge of the table. She was grunting.

"What are you doing? You know I can shoot you before you can get out of here, right? And if I miss before you get onto Biscayne Boulevard, there's a good chance someone might run over you, even if it is four in the morning."

"Can't you outrun a speeding bullet?"

"That's Superman." Fiona put her gun on safety and put it in her holster. "You're not with that developer."

"I tried to tell you," Parker said between groans. "I'm Parker. I'm with a group of people that steals things. We're called Leverage. We're looking for that man who wants to buy hotels for his drugs."

Fiona stepped away from Parker, who was still humping the table. "Is Parker your first name or last name?"

Parker said nothing.

"Okay. Fiona Glennane. I'm with another team, and apparently we're looking for the same man. Can you take me to your other team members? I can call my friends—and Sam—and we can…"  
Parker was still humping the table.

"My gun was on safety a long time ago, and I'm not standing behind you."

"This used to work, Fiona. I used to be able to feel tingly down there when I rubbed a table, but now I can't feel anything good."

"You're trying to masturbate in front of me."

"Is that what it's called? I thought it was humping a table."

"Let me help you. Michael won't me too upset that I'm helping an ally. And it's late, anyway. I can catch up with him tomorrow."

Fiona grabbed Parker's waist. Parker held onto the table and was able to focus her clit on the edge of the table. After a few moments, Parker came; she gripped the table and moaned as her legs shook. Parker held on to the table, caught her breath and stood up.

"Do you feel better?" Fiona said.

"Is that a Walther PPK?"

Fiona pulled out her gun. "Yes."

"Can we play with it? I'm still frustrated."

Fiona shrugged. "You're lucky you're with someone who likes guns and who knows how to clean them well afterward."

Parker took off her wet panties and her work pants and hopped onto the motel's bed. Fiona took the magazine out of the PPK. She pointed the gun towards the motel's bathtub and pulled the trigger, making sure the gun wasn't loaded. She then put the gun on safety.

Fiona sat between Parker's legs. Parker put her legs behind Fiona's back. Fiona slid the gun inside Parker. Parker grunted.

"Am I hurting you? Should I put less of it inside?"

"Yes. But I'm sure it'll fit eventually." Parker licked a finger. "And can you lean in a bit? My legs don't feel like they usually do."

Fiona leaned into Parker and gradually inserted the gun inside her as Parker rubbed her clit. Fiona and Parker went at a steady pace. Parker's face flushed red when she was about to come. She grabbed the bedsheets and let Fiona pull the PPK out of her as her legs shook again. She let out a loud moan.

Fiona checked the clock in the hotel room. It was 5:30 AM.

"Do you mind if I sleep in this room with you for a few hours?" Fiona said. It'd be better if we looked for your boss when the sun came up and not now. I'm not sure if that developer's friends are walking up and down the motel as we sleep."

"Oh, that's great. We even have a gun to protect us, and it'll work better now that we've had sex with it."

"I wish a gun could work like that. Otherwise, I'd jerk off with a gun every day."

 

The morning after (or, rather, a few hours later) Parker woke Fiona up from the bed they shared.

"Hey, Fiona?"

"What do you want, Parker?"

"Can we have sex with the gun again?"

"No, Parker. We've had enough sex for the day."

"This time, I really feel like I can lubricate the gun enough so it won't need oil ever again?"

"What's your boss's name?"

Fiona climbed out of bed. "See you at the motel office." She ran out of the room.

Parker went back to the table and started humping it again. She sighed. "All I wanted was one more time. Oh well."


End file.
